


One Piece PETs: Afterwards

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [151]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The following events of the Captain & the Navigator's romping. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Afterwards

**One Piece PETs: Afterwards**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This charming little series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Mm..." Nami moaned. "That was wonderful, Luffy."

 

"Sure was," Luffy agreed. "You lasted a lot longer than last time."

 

"Thanks, Lu," Nami replied.

 

   Yes, another romping around gone off without a hitch. All Nami wore was Luffy's shirt, which she didn't even button up and partially showed her nipple, and a light blue underwear with the Straw Hat logo on the front.

 

Luffy didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he liked it.

 

"Sorry," Nami said as she covered up a little more.

 

"Don't be," Luffy spoke. "you look great."

 

Nami smiled at him.

 

"Thank you, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

Next, Nami stretched her arms out and as she did, her cans were exposed a little. Seeing them caused Luffy to blush a bit.

 

"You like?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah...!" Luffy answered, drooling.

 

Nami giggled as she wiped the drool away with her tail.

 

"There," she said. "All clean."

 

"Thanks." Luffy spoke.

 

"You're welcome," Nami replied.

 

Soon, Nami had Luffy sit next to her on her bed.

 

"I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet," she spoke up. "and no, I'm not up for another round."

 

"Wasn't gonna ask that," Luffy told her. "To be honest, I'm not up for it, either."

 

"Good," Nami responded before heaving a sigh. "let's just stay like this."

 

"Good idea," Luffy agreed.

 

   They continued sitting on the bed for a good while. Suddenly, Nami brought Luffy's head to her chest. Luffy smiled as he rested his head within the valley of Nami's cans.

 

"Hmm," he hummed. "So soft."

 

"Heh," Nami chuckled.

 

Luffy yawned.

 

"...I love you, Nami," he spoke, drowsily.

 

"I love you, too, Luffy." Nami whispered. "Goodnight."

 

Luffy began snoring as he slept. Nami smiled as she pet his head.

 

"Have a good sleep, hon," she whispered.

 

At that point, she kissed his forehead before going to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. ^^


End file.
